No lo dije a tiempo
by ppg y yo
Summary: "Lo único que me arrepiento en este instante es no haberle dicho mis sentimientos antes de irse… todo por mi tonta timidez y el miedo de ser rechazado… además de no haberla protegido…" Butch es un chico brusco, sin embargo, solamente actua de ese modo para ocultarse. ¿Qué pasará cuando no sea capaz de decirle sus sentimientos a cierta chica?


Estoy de nuevo aquí, de nuevo a tu lado, no puedo creer que de tantos asientos del salón de clases elijas el que está junto a mí.

Sabes que no soy el tipo de chico que es extrovertido, o tan siquiera "Lindo" tampoco soy muy inteligente, así que… ¿Por qué de tantos asientos estas junto al mío? Lo único que tengo es una actitud engreída y una habilidad de fastidiar a los maestros.

A diferencia de mis hermanos, ellos son más inteligentes que yo, incluso son ellos más "lindos" que yo, aunque me digan que soy lindo o guapo no me lo creo, mi actitud de "valentía" solo es un escudo para ocultar lo tímido e inseguro que soy.

Tu cabello de color azabache y tus lindos ojos verdes realmente me hipnotizan, tu eres una chica realmente fuerte y valiente, a diferencia mía que solo finge.

"Hola" me dices, tu voz es realmente hermosa.

"Hola, ¿cómo estás?" te contesto con un tono de desinterés, pero realmente quiero escuchar tu respuesta.

"Pues bien, aquí sentada en el asiento… ¿y tú?"

"um… algo aburrido…"

"Cierto, el salón de clases siempre es aburrido"

"Para solucionar eso podemos pensar en otra cosa… como… algo así como… ¡El cielo!" ¿El cielo? ¿¡Qué estupideces estoy diciéndote!?

"¡Sí!, ¡Podemos imaginar que del cielo vienen extraterrestres que nos quieren comer el cerebro!"

"¡Claro!, ¡Y luego el profesor gritaría como la gallina que es!"

"¡Eso sería fantástico!, ¡Pero sería mejor si es un apocalipsis zombie!"

"Ya tengo un mini cuarto debajo de la tierra con comida enlatada, agua y armas, solo me faltan los zombies" ¿Qué le pasa a mi cerebro hoy? ¡Vas a asustarla con tus estupideces, Butch!

"¡Eso es genial!"

"Está en construcción, las paredes son hechas de nokias y tengo a Chuck Norris y a Bruce Lee como guardias"

"Realmente pensaste en todo, ¡Será el mejor refugio hecho en la historia de los apocalipsis zombie!"

"¿Realmente lo crees?"

"Sí"

"Jóvenes, les pido por favor que dejen de hablar, ya estamos en clase" dice el maestro, haciendo que nosotros dejemos de hablar y pongamos "atención" en clase, cuando en realidad estoy escuchando música en mi celular.

No puedo escuchar nada, solo la música que recorre todo mi cuerpo, si no hubiera tanta gente aquí ya estaría sobre la mesa bailando y cantando la canción.

En eso me das un papel y lo empiezo a leer, yo solo me quedo con cara de sorpresa.

"_Oye, en la salida ¿Nos podemos ir juntos a casa? ¡Es más divertido que ir solo! ¿No crees?"_

¡Encantado! ¡Esto me pone feliz! Aunque mi cara este seria ¡Estoy gritando de felicidad dentro de mí!

Tomo un lápiz y te escribo la respuesta que obviamente será un "Sí" y te paso la hoja.

En eso tus hermosos orbes verdes se fijan en mí y me sonríes para después seguir con tus apuntes.

Lo único que quiero ahora mismo es que el tiempo pase rápido para poder ir contigo, ¡No puedo esperar más!

Ya pasaron las horas y el timbre que anuncia la salida suena, inmediatamente todos los alumnos salen en multitud. Yo en cambio, solo guardo mis libros en la mochila y te espero a ti.

"Listo, espero que no tarden en desatorarse en la puerta, porque sino nunca saldremos del salón…"Me dices para después cerrar tu mochila.

"No creo que tarden, después de todo, ellos también están ansiosos por salir"

"Tienes razón, además, ya están a punto de acabar"

"¡Mira ya salieron todos!"

"¡Ahora a la libertad de este condenado salón!"

Ambos caminamos hasta llegar a la puerta de salida, seguimos platicando de temas que nos gustan como los videojuegos, mangas, animes, etc.

Ya casi llegamos a nuestras casas, lo bueno de esto es que ambos vivimos cerca, pero no quiero despedirme de ti, quiero que estemos siempre juntos, aun no te he dicho cuanto te amo ¿cierto? Soy demasiado cobarde como para decírtelo.

"Bueno, creo que aquí nos separamos para ir por caminos diferentes…" me dijiste sin mucho ánimo.

"Sí, pero mañana nos volveremos a ver"

"Eso es lo único bueno que le encuentro a la escuela"

"Cierto, además de la comida de los jueves" ¡¿Por qué rayos empiezo a divulgar de la comida del jueves?!

"Bueno, hasta…" no llegaste a terminar la frase, tu rostro cambia repentinamente de alegre a asustado.

Volteo y me doy cuenta que hay un hombre con olor a licor, parece ebrio…

"Y después el aire estha dse colosr vershde, junto con los unicorshtnios…" dice el hombre emborrachado, luego se acerca a mí y me abraza con un brazo.

"¿Verdad, chico? *Hip* ¡Es que así todo tiene sentido!"

"Señor, no lo conozco ¡Ni siquiera se dé que está hablando!" dije para después alejarme de él.

"¿¡Quieres peashlear?! ¡Quiesres pelear!" dijo el hombre enojado, rayos, lo último que quiero es una pelea.

"No, solo quisiera que fuera a su casa y trate de descansar…"

"¡Tú no me mashndas! *Hip* ¡Ya verash c*brón!" dijo para después sacar un cuchillo, ¡¿Quién en su sano juicio le da un cuhillo a un borracho?!

"¡Buttercup, no te acerques!" le gritó preocupado a Buttercup que solo se aleja un poco al escucharme.

Puede que haga una tontería pero me niego a que ese hombre lastime a Buttercup o a mí.

"Dish tus *Hip* últimas palabras!" dice mientras me señala con el ingrato cuhillo.

Le arrebato el cuchillo, e inmediatamente el hombre se me abalanza dándome un puñetazo en la cara, ¡Realmente es fuerte! Gracias al golpe lance el cuchillo sin querer hacia algún lugar ¡Rayos!

Yo lo golpeo en la cara y en el abdomen pero este solo me golpea en el estomago, ¡Este ingrato es fuerte! Entonces él me empujó al suelo haciendo que cayera y me pisa la cabeza.

"Sabesh que no eresh rival para mish *hip*" dijo ese despreciable hombre mientras me pisaba con más fuerza. "Ahorash nunca veré tu horrenda cara…"

Escucho el sonido de una pistola ¿Cuándo rayos la tomo? ¿Por qué rayos tiene una pistola? Como sea, ¡no dejaré que este ingrato me mate!

"Ingrato…" es lo único que le sale de mi boca. No puedo quitármelo de encima.

Lo siguiente que veo es su dedo a punto de jalar el gatillo, pero de repente una persona se pone en medio de nosotros y descubro con horror que es Buttercup.

"¡NO, BUTTERCUP!" gritó desesperado para después escuchar el sonido de una bala y ver sangre volar a mi alrededor.

"Te dije… que te alejaras…" digo llorando mientras veo el cuerpo de Buttercup caer…

"¡MALDITO!" le grité a ese hombre realmente enfadado, ¡Todo esto por no ser tan fuerte para zafarme de su agarre!

En eso viene la policía y se lleva a ese hombre, y llaman a la ambulancia. Tan pronto estuve libre fui al cuerpo de Buttercup y la levante, esta pálida y débil.

"BUTTERCUP, ¡¿POR QUÉ LO HICISTE?!"

"No… iba a dejar… que te lastimaran mas…"

En eso veo su estomago y veo que está sangrando mucho, yo hago presión para que deje de salir sangre y veo a Buttercup.

"V-vas a e-estar bien" dije tartamudeando asustado.

"Espero… que sigas… bien tu… vida…"

"¡NO TE DESPIDAS!"

"Sabes que… sino llega la ambulancia…. Yo…"

"¡NO LO DIGAS!" grité asustado mientras mis ojos empezaban a llorar. "Pudiste dejar que yo muriera ¿Por qué tú?"

En eso sonríes y cierras tus ojos… no puede ser… no puedes… ¡simplemente no puedes! ¡NO MUERAS! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡NO CIERRES LOS OJOS! ¡ESTÁS BIEN! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡YO TE AMO!

Lo único que puedo hacer en este instante es abrazar tu cuerpo frío y sin vida mientras repito las palabras "¡Te amo!"

Llega la ambulancia y se llevan a Buttercup, yo intenté entrar en ese automóvil pero no me lo permitieron.

Lo único que me arrepiento en este instante es no haberle dicho mis sentimientos antes de irse… todo por mi tonta timidez y el miedo de ser rechazado… además de no haberla protegido…

"¡ERES DÉBIL! ¡POR ESO ES QUE TU AMIGUITA MURIÓ EN LUGAR DE TI! ¡NO ERES CAPAZ DE PROTEGERTE NI A TI MISMO!" grita ese infeliz que mató a Buttercup. Estaba muy enojado. Lo único que hice fue ir corriendo hacia ese ingrato para darle un golpe.

En ese instante, me di cuenta de mi error, no alcancé a darle el golpe… cuando él me enterró el cuchillo en el cuello… después de eso todo fue oscuridad.

.

.

.

Buenooooo esta historia ya la tenía hace un año más o menos, pensé que se había perdido con el resto de mis fics :P pero me di cuenta que no he perdido todo *-* Así que me dije ¿Por qué no publicarla? He aquí el resultado :3 Espero que hayan tenido Feliz Navidad/ Año nuevo/ Día de Reyes xDDD

Gracias por leer n_n

P.D: Siempre digan lo que tengan que decir… porque pasa el tiempo y ya no hay oportunidad D:!


End file.
